A person who relies on a wheelchair for mobility and transportation is restricted to rolling from place to place or back and forth in one place. The benefits provided by a rocking chair, and the dual motion occurring therein, are not available to those who are confined to a standard wheelchair.
The dual motion of a rocking chair, namely back-and-forth movement and up-and-down movement in one place, could provide many benefits to one who is dependent upon a wheelchair. Such benefits could include respiratory assistance, better blood circulation, and the reduction and/or control of sores caused from extended periods of sitting in one place. Furthermore, the restricted motion of the wheelchair may influence the occupant's stress, strain and emotional attitude. Freedom from this restricted motion, even for a short while, can be beneficial to the user's emotional attitude.
While certain wheelchairs have been specially adapted for particular needs--such as those adapted for sports activities with an adjustable center of gravity, and wheelchairs adapted to fit on lawn and garden tractors--such adaptations tyically require a completely redesigned wheelchair, and are not capable of use on more than one wheelchair. Similarly, devices such as the rocker assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,046, which may be installed on a standard wheelchair, are not easily used on more than one wheelchair.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a rocking platform upon which a standard wheelchair may be rockably supported.
Another object is to provide a rocking platform for wheelchairs which transmits both the up-and-down and back-and-forth motions of the rocking chair to a wheelchair.
Still another object is to provide the motion of a rocking chair to any wheelchair without attaching structure to the wheelchair.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rocking platform which may be accessed and operated by a person in a wheelchair.
Still another object is to provide a rocking platform which will secure any standard wheelchair therein.
Yet another object is to provide a rocking platform which is easily transportable.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a rocking platform which may be stored in a small space.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.